Oblivious - Grell Sutcliff x Reader
by Chii-saurus
Summary: That red haired dork was too oblivious.


''_, darling you'll never guess who I saw today!~" A weirdly feminine male voice rang. You looked up to see Grell Sutcliff skipping into your office. At around this time everyday he snuck out to the human realm to visit a certain Demon whilst hoping William doesn't catch him. He then visits you and tells you every painful detail of his latest encounters. It's not that you don't care, but…

you don't.

Every single day he walks into your office telling you about how beautiful Sebastian's hair is, how graceful he is, how he's this and that. You'd think Grell would have enough common sense to stay away from the demon seeing as Demons and Reapers are sworn enemies. Nope. He spends his time trying to find him and ends up getting shooed away. You then listen to him drone on and on, nodding your head once in a while. One of these days, i'll snap you thought,your eye twitching slightly as you listened to a long description of Sebastian's backside.

You weren't jealous. Anyone who thought so would be dead wrong and would get sucker punched in the face. Sure Grell was quite handsome and his voice and feminine manner was nice and sort of cute and he always made you smile and laugh and you really enjoyed his company there was no way you felt any jealousy. Nope. No jealously whatsoever. You smiled bitterly at Grell. His mouth was moving quickly as he rambled,giggling every so often but you weren't paying attention to his words.

You didn't want him to get his heart broken by the disgusting butler. Sure, he would deserve it. He was surely asking for it but you wouldn't be able to stand the reaper getting truly hurt.

''_?'' Grell asked, his eyebrows raised.

''Hm?'' You replied looking up at him.

''Were you listening to what I was saying?'' He asked looking slightly hurt.

''Of course! You were talking about how cute Sebastian was, right?''

''Yup~ Well, I gotta go and finish my paperwork or William will give me overtime and we wouldn't want that now would we?'' He smirked as he began walking out of your office.

''No we wouldn't.'' You muttered.

* * *

You moodily stomped to the break room muttering darkly to yourself. Stupid Sebastian. Stupid demons. Stupid Grell. You pulled the door and slammed it behind you. Ronald was leaning again the water dispenser staring at you questioningly.

''Not in the mood right now, Knox.'' You said as you flopped down into a chair.

''Grell getting you down again?'' He smirked sitting beside you.

You raised an eyebrow.

''Oh come on _! You so have a crush on him. Just tell him it ticks you off when he goes on and on about that Demon lover of his''

''I do not have a crush on that idiot!'' You said said through clenched teeth.

''...'And besides, that demon hates his guts. He's just too stupid to see it.''

''You're not fooling anyone, _. You have a crush on Grell Sutcliffe and you are jealous of that Demon.''

You sighed in exasperation ''Why does everyone think I am jealous? Why does everyone think I like him?''

''Cause you totally are and you totally do.'' Ronald said with a smile ''How about I speak to him for you? Though you'll totally owe me...''

You glared at him. He laughed softly as he stood up, smoothing out his jacket.

''We'll see how much longer you'll last''.

* * *

It was 2 o'clock. Grell would be here any minute and like the idiot you are, you would sit and pretend to listen to him like you actually care. You would not snap today.

You looked at the clock.

3

2

1

The door burst open and Grell ran in with a huge toothy grin on his face, as always. You sighed and looked up at the excited idiot in front of you.

''Hi Grell. What exciting news do you have for me today?'' you said attempting to sound interested.

''Oh, I didn't visit Sebastian today~ Ronald told me something interesting and I want your opinion!'' he said sitting in the chair in front of your desk.

Your eyes widened. Once this dreaded discussion was over, Ronald would be a dead man.

''Guess what~ He told me that there's a girl who has a crush on me~!'' He squealed happily ''Do you have any idea who it might be?~"

You probably won't murder Ronald but you'd definitely slap him around the head a few times.

''Uh… I don't think so?''

''Oh come one, _! Haven't you ever seen any girl maybe checking me out or staring at me for a weirdly long amount of time?~'' He asked.

Yeah. You.

''No. Haven't noticed any staring girls.'' You smiled ''Do you have any ideas?''

''Well you know Clara Rowe?~''

''Yes...the secretary'' You muttered.

''Yup! She's always been oddly nice to me~ Do you think she might like me? Maybe I should ask her out and see what she says...''

''No!'' You yelled suddenly.

Grell blinked at you, confused by your sudden outburst.

''I-I mean… I think she's crushing on Ronald. And anyway, she's creepily nice to everyone!'' You laughed nervously trying to cover up.

''Anyway~ Enough about me, do you like anyone~?'' He asked grinning.

Yeah. The red haired idiot in front you.

For once he actually turned the conversation towards you.

''No… No, I don't like anyone.'' you said staring at the floor avoiding his emerald gaze.

''Well if you need any help in that department ,dear, I'm the one to call~!'' he told you happily and completely oblivious.

''Okay.'' You replied quietly.

* * *

You stormed up to Ronald who was flirting with a blonde female employee. She stood there giggling like a fool as he spouted rubbish about her hair. Once you reached him you whacked him on the back of the head a few times making him turn around angrily.

Once he saw you, his frown turned into a smirk ''Oh come on! I was helping. You're a step closer now. I gave you a light push in the right direction. Soooo... Did you tell him?'' he asked eagerly.

You stood silently, biting your lip.

He sighed in exasperation ''Oh come on! Seriously?''

''Look, Ronald he has no interest in me whatsoever. He likes that filthy demon. I'm nothing but a friend to him.''

''You truly are an idiot,'' he said flicking your forehead ''That's it, _. I'm telling him tomorrow morning if you don't do it yourself.''

* * *

You sat with your head on the desk. You honestly had no idea what to do. You could go up to him and tell him but what if he doesn't feel the same way. He was your best friend. It would make things very awkward. On the other hand, if you don't tell him Ronald definitely would. That would make things way more complicated.

''I see paperwork still on your desk, this is no time to be sleeping.'' William said sternly as he tapped your desk. You lifted your head slowly.

''William, why is Grell such a moron?'' You asked crumpling your hair in frustration.

''I've been asking myself that ever since I met him.'' he said smiling slightly ''Why? What's the matter?''

''Oh you know…'' You began.

''Yes I know you have a crush on him. The entire dispatch society knows.''

You didn't bother to deny it anymore.

''Except him.'' you muttered.

''Look, I'm not good with this sort of thing. I'm the last person to ask about dating advice. It's been six months and I haven't even kissed my own girlfriend.''

''You have a girlfriend? Wow… that's pretty sad.'' You stared at him in disbelief.

''Look, you aren't going to get anywhere if you just sit around moping. Just do it. You were brave enough swear at Walter in front of all of the employee's in the lunchroom.''

''Yeah, well he's a douche bag and everyone knows it.''

''Yes he is. Look, _… Just do it. Oh and try and do it in the next hour, I need you to concentrate and finish the paperwork.''

''Gee, thanks Will.''

* * *

You made your way down to Grell's office holding your head high, trying to be totally confident when inside you were screaming. You walked past strike the biggest douche in history /strike Walter.

''No one likes you.'' You whispered at him. You stood in front of the door of Grell's office. Taking a deep breath, you walked inside.

Grell was sleeping with his feet propped up on the desk, smiling stupidly.

I'm not going to chicken out, you thought. You sat in the chair in front of the desk and waited.

After a while you realized that he probably wasn't going to wake up any time soon.

You sighed.

''Oh my god! Hi Sebastian.'' You said loudly.

Grell's eyes burst open ''WHERE?~''

He saw you sitting in front of him and sighed.

''Oh, it's you _. What's up?~''

Yup. He's totally uninterested in me.

''You told me to come to you if I need to talk about love and all that stuff...''

He squealed in delight ''Oh yes~! I knew you'd come darling. Soooooo… who is it?~'' he bounced in his seat.

You closed your eyes and took a deep breath.

You smiled at him ''Well, he has really gorgeous long hair.''

''Oooh sounds hot~''

''He can be an idiot but he makes me smile.''

''That's adorable, _~'' he said giggling ''So what's his name?'' he asked eagerly.

You looked at him in the eyes ''Grell'' you said softly.

He opened his mouth for a minute in shock.

''He has the same name as me?!''

''Oh for god's sake!'' You stood up shoving the chair to the side ''Grell I am in love with you. Every single time you come to my office and spout garbage about Sebastian and how adorable he is and how he's so gorgeous it literally makes me want to curl into a ball and cry. You are such an oblvious idiot!'' You stood staring at him angrily, your breathing was quick.

''Oh _...'' He muttered with a sad smile ''I am so sorry.'' He skipped over to you and pulled you close to him into a hug. You held onto him tightly.

''I love you Grell.'' you whispered.

He released you from the hug, smiling.

''_, I love you too darling!~ I- I really wanted to tell you but you seemed so uninterested y'know and I didn't want to make things awkward …seeing as we are best friends''

''I don't want to be best friends anymore, Grell.'' You said grinning at him.

His hand reached up to your face to move your hair behind your ear.

'' Me neither~'' he winked at you with a mischievous smile.

EXTENDED ENDING:

''Wait what about Sebastian?'' you asked him as you both walked down the hallway hand in hand.

''Oh come on~ Everyone has crushes! And you have to admit, he is gorgeeeeeous~''

''Well, yeah he is pretty hot.''

''Not as hot as you~'' he said smirking. You laughed at his remark.

''_, Grell,have you finished your paperwork?'' William yelled out.

You turned slowly to Grell, your eyes wide in panic.

''We run.'' he whispered. You both ran like maniacs out of the building as William chased after you two.

''GODDAMNIT GRELL!''


End file.
